


Hurt Again

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, also on Wattpad, brooke and Chloe would NOT be on good terms, brooke is a baby and deserves the world, hes a good boy tho, its time to appreciate a m/f ship, michael is guilty, sexy headphones, sorry fujoshis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh, I can see the future, it doesn't look prettyI'm lookin' in your eyes, I'm ready to be hurt againFeel some type of way whenever you're with meI know we're fighting fire with fire, but I'mReady to be hurt, hurt again





	Hurt Again

Brooke glared down at the Arizona tea can in her hand, squeezing it slightly. Things have been different since the fire. And the play, for that matter.

For one, Jake doesn't talk to Rich anymore. The short boy had gotten back to school a few days ago; and he'd quickly vanished into the sea of students. Brooke couldn't blame him. She's received sympathy points and scalding comments alike from the mass known as school society; it was too much to handle, sometimes. 

Jeremy had apologized for cheating on her; she was still mad, of course. And yes, she was over him. Definitely. 100%.

Okay. So that's a lie. She wasn't, entirely. She didn't like him, but something about him stuck with her. She's mistrustful now. This was her third time being cheated on; she doesn't want a repeat. She's not going to spread her legs for anyone anymore. 

Not like Chloe, who was currently making out with Jake at the lunch table. Jenna Rolan sat at her normal spot; and to her surprise, Jeremy and Christine had joined. 

She didn't have a seat now. 

Fine. She just won't eat lunch; she could always lose weight, anyway. 

Walking out of the cafeteria, she swept her hair over her shoulder and walked down the hallways, giving fake smiles to a few kids and managing to slip out. This isn't her favorite part of the school anymore; that memory is tainted. 

She's still going to sit out here, until lunch is over. 

Pulling her yellow cardigan tighter around her, she sat down on the bench under the tree. Time to go through Instagram until she dies of boredom. 

Going to Spotify, she clicked shuffle and let the music interrupt the tranquil quiet of outside. She's in the mood for whatever plays. 

And of course, it's one of those heartbreak songs. 

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to play songs like that when you're in a bad mood." A voice cut through her stormy thoughts, and her head shot up from her phone. 

Antisocial headphones kid was standing in front of her, awkwardly shifting his foot back and forth. His headphones weren't on, for once. 

"There's a lot of things you wouldn't expect of me." She answered, pausing the music. It was only then when she realized a tear had trickled down her cold cheek. He laughed nervously, stopping when he saw her wipe the tear off. 

Hesitantly walking forward, he caught her eyes once or twice before sitting down. 

"I'm sorry what Jeremy did to you. You didn't really deserve it. He's an asshole, sometimes." He mumbled, burying his hands in his hoodie pockets. Brooke frowned, turning to him. 

"Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault." 

"I should've been a better friend. I should've been able to stop him. If I hadn't let him go, if I had told him to stay, everything would've been okay. You wouldn't have had to be hurt by my best friend. And I know he apologized, but I've been working up the nerve to tell you an apology from me. Because I should've been able to do something." He answered, staring out at the window of the school. Mr. Reyes was making a hot pocket in the teacher's lounge. 

Brooke sniffed. She couldn't really wrap her head around this. She never would have expected an apology from her ex's best friend. 

"I'm sorry for stuff too. I'm not the nicest girl in school. Chloe's little puppy dog, her player 2." She laughed bitterly, pulling her knees to her chest. 

"I guess you know how I feel. Our best friends both abandoned us for bigger and better things on the horizon. At least yours apologized. Chloe won't do shit. She'll just pat me on the head and say, "Come on, Brooke!" In the sickeningly sweet tone I HATE." She hissed, running a hand through her hair. 

"Why don't you stop being her friend?" Michael asked, taking a sip of the slushee he seemingly carried everywhere. 

"It's not that easy, and you know it. She's the first person I met after moving from Louisiana. She helped me lose my accent, lose my "disgusting" clothes, and helped me lose weight. She groomed me into her little bitch and I'll never be able to be free from it." She scoffed, squeezing her phone. The lock screen was one of her and Chloe. She needs to change that. 

"Man. I don't know what to say, so...I'll just offer my company. She's not a true friend and honestly, that's not healthy for you. I realized that with Jeremy. It's not healthy to have one person you depend on." Michael started to pick at the lint on his hoodie, shivering as a breeze blew through.

"I would if I could. You're a nice person to talk to, Michael." She was as shocked as he was that she knew his name.

“I'm supposed to meet my friend, Michael-“

She bristled after realizing where she knew his name from. 

"I wasn't really expecting you to know my name, but you've surprised me on that. You're a nice person to talk to as well. I'll see you around, Brooke." He stood to his feet, stretching, before waving and walking off. 

———————————-

Brooke didn't sit back with Chloe. She trailed after Michael, pulled in by his sweet attitude and willingness to listen. 

She very quickly realized that she'd fallen head over heels for the antisocial kid. 

This wasn't good. 

And so, while they're sitting at the mall after shopping, Brooke decided to make a mistake. 

She pulled Michael into a kiss, enjoying his startled squeak as the shock faded. He kissed back, and it was only when Brooke pulled back and looked at his awestruck eyes did she realize. 

She could see the future in his eyes, and it wasn't pretty. It wasn't going to work out, she's sure.

"W-What does this mean?" He stammered, cautiously resting his hands on her arms. 

"I'm ready to be hurt again." She shrugged, ignoring the fact that she knows this won't last. Not unless for some reason, fate grants her a pass and lets her have this relationship. 

Not likely.

"I'm hoping you’ll prove me wrong. I'm hoping you're different than everyone else. I'm ready to be hurt again when I'm wrong."


End file.
